


The Dangers of Sincerity

by anonymouse_fiction



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Ashei-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: When a lady of Zelda’s court decides to stick her nose where it doesn’t belong, she brings some of Ashei’s greatest insecurities to a head. Ashei takes off to sort things out, leaving Argus confused. It’s a good thing Link and Shad are there to set them straight, and maybe come to some terms of their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and thank you for your patience as I finished proofing the 6th work in the "Home Is Where the Heart Is" series! It's up and ready to be read, so please enjoy! I won't say much about this one up front, because I'd more than likely spoil it before you even read it. All I'll say is that things are finally getting interesting...
> 
> Also, HUGE shout-out to MoonStar1220 for helping me proof this! I know you're not really one for the Zelda fandom, but I really appreciate it.

“Welcome home, everyone. I take it the mission was successful?” Zelda asked, looking between Shad, Link, and Ashei.

            The trio had just returned from a short mission to the outskirts of the Gerudo Desert to escort a recent influx of rowdy bulbin back to their native lands. They were all roughed up in some way or another, as wrangling bublins without causing harm is a far harder endeavor than it sounds. Ashei and Link were the worst off, as they had to fight through hordes of lower ranking bulbin that had mistaken their actions for an attack. Shad made sure no one was truly hurt and was able to stop the fighting with some fast talking, but even he’d been roughed up. King Bulbin decided to establish friendly relations with a ‘celebratory hug’ that could have crushed the scholar had Link not reminded the King of his strength.

“Well, they’re gonna keep better track of their young tribemates, that’s for sure.” Ashei said with a satisfied grin. Zelda cocked her head with a slightly confused expression.

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“As it turns out, the Bulbin have an old tradition of sending their young tribemates to do battle with a horde of skulltula that inhabit the caverns in the Upper Eldin region of Hyrule Field. They aren’t allowed to return until they’ve destroyed at least one of the queen skulltula.” Shad explained.

“Yeah, problem bein’ that the group they sent out this time thought they’d get smart and start their own tribe in that area. King Bulbin had no idea until we dragged the lot of ‘em back.” Link added with a laugh.

“Granted, they misconstrued this as a challenge, leading us to the situation we wound up in… and yet another ruined waistcoat.” Shad finished sourly, looking down at the aforementioned garment.

“Well, start wearing clothes you don’t mind getting wreaked on missions!” Ashei and Link said, only for Shad to roll his eyes. Zelda chuckled at the trio’s usual banter, glad to know things didn’t escalate too far.

“I see. I’ll being proper communications with King Bulbin to establish a protected area for their tradition, then. It does a good service for Kakariko Village by keeping the skulltula population in check, after all. Morey?” Zelda asked, glancing to her right to see her scribe scratching down the meeting’s events.

“Consider it done, your grace. I’ll begin drawing up a formal summons for you. Also, the pedigrees you requested have been officiated. You’ll find them in your stu-hey you!” Morey started, only to stop short and snatch up a puppy that had crawled away from its basket behind Zelda’s throne.

“Uh-oh; they’re mobile!” Link laughed, coming up to Zelda’s throne and peering behind it to check on Avira and her pups. 

            Avira raised her head and looked to Link, blue eyes watching him closely with her ears perked towards him in interest. The white and black spotted dog was bigger than any Link had seen before, but according to Shad, she was a standard size for her breed. The mess of puppies sleeping curled up in the basket by her ranged from solid black, to black and white, and one odd gray pup in the mix. Link smirked as Morey put the puppy back, only for Link to pull the basket out from behind the throne and plop down on the steps, petting all of them. Avira came out and sat next to Link, watching him for any sign of danger towards her young.

“Yes, once their eyes opened, they were very happy to start crawling all around the throne room. Avira seems quite insistent that they sleep behind my throne, so I’m letting her keep them there.” Zelda explained, smiling when Link picked the gray pup up and nuzzled it.

“So Shad, we’re taking them all home when they’re old enough, right?” Link asked, giving Shad the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

“Absolutely not!”

“Aww, why not?”

“Because they’re far too large a breed to be cooped up in an apartment as small as ours! Besides, must I remind you that the landlord is very strict about his no pets policy?” Shad reminded, only for Link to look down to the puppy and sigh.

“Sorry buddy, but it looks I can only visit you for now.” Link said softly, smirking when the pup let out a squeaky little bark.

“And it had better only be visits! I still remember when you tried to sneak them in using your pouch!” Shad added, only to earn a shocked expression from Ashei.

“Are you serious?!”

“Quite.” Shad said flatly as Link gave him a sheepish grin.

“Link, I’m starting to think you have a cute critter problem.” Ashei teased. Morey rolled his eyes.

“You’re only just figuring that out? You should see him with the stable cats.” Morey added, smirking when Link stuck his tongue out at him.

“Well, if there’s nothing else, you all are dismissed for the day. Per usual, payment for your work will be sent to the Resistance’s funds. Shad, I trust that you’ll be giving me the formal report?” Zelda asked as Shad nodded the affirmative.

“Alright, I’ll see you two later then. I’m gonna go to Vivian’s and get my gauntlet looked at.” Ashei said as she looked down at the armor that covered her arm and shoulder.

“Oh? And here I thought you’d be looking for Argus. You definitely seem to be in a battling mood today.” Shad said slyly, chuckling when Ashei’s cheeks tinged pink.

“Only because I’m riled up from having to protect you two lovebirds.” Ashei replied, chuckling when Shad and Link shot her a miffed glare.

“Riding two-up on a bulbin ain’t exactly a date, Ashei.” Link said flatly, only to have her playfully scoff.

“Suuure, whatever you two say.” Ashei said dismissively as she turned and left the room, leaving Link to try and convince Shad that Avira wasn’t going to bite them if they petted her puppies.

            In all honesty, Ashei would have liked to sparred for a little while with Argus. Her newfound apprentice was under her mother’s care for the day, as per their arrangement. Ashei would train Lottie in the afternoons five days of the week, and the remaining two would be spent with her mother learning her profession. With nothing really to do, considering Link and Shad were already tired of fighting for the day, she wanted someone to spend time with.

            As she rounded the corner that would lead to the training yard, and the quickest way out of the Castle, she happened to see Argus coming back from training his men for the day. Ashei smiled and called out to him, glad to see him look to her and smile and wave, beckoning her over. The pair met each other halfway in the hallway, choosing to move to the side so they’d be out of the way of foot traffic.

“It seems your mission was a success today!” Argus said, glad to see no injury on Ashei.

“Yeah. It boiled down to getting a bunch of rowdy teenagers back to their parents for some discipline, but we got some things sorted out.” Ashei explained with a shrug.

“Rowdy indeed. Your gauntlet has certainly looked better.” Argus noted, looking at the dents and scratches in the dark metal.

“I’d rather it do its job and look bad than the other way around. Anyways, you look pretty worn out. Did you do an extra round of training with your men today?”

“Hmm? Oh no. I oversaw Link’s troops today in his stead in addition to my own. I honestly feel like I learned more from them than they did from me.” Argus admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Ashei smirked.

“Link’s got that effect on people. He tends to draw out the best in them even when they can’t see it.”

“He’s an excellent teacher, that’s for certain. Now, if I might ask… are you trying out a new hairstyle, or is your hair just normally that messy?” Argus teased, smirking when Ashei looked up at her disheveled hair and laughed.

“Well, riding around on bulbo at full speed tends to do that to your hair.”

“You were on a bulbo?!” Argus asked incredulously. Ashei gave him a confused look, having noticed some of the color drain from his face.

“I haven’t had a problem with them yet, so there’s no problem for me, yeah?” Ashei explained, her confusion only increasing as a shudder ran down Argus’ back.

“Bulbo are exceptionally dangerous! They’re volatile creatures that can’t be trusted!” Argus argued, clearly unhappy.

“Only if you make them mad! What are you so upset about?”

“I’m not upset! I… I apologize. I’ve never been fond of bulbo after an incident on one of my first missions. I was attacked by a mother bulbo when we tried to herd them away from Castle Town. She charged me and now I have scars to show for our encounter.” Argus said, pointing to the large scar on his cheek.

“Wait, _that’s_ how you got that scar?”

“Yes. The vast majority of my chest and right leg are scarred from the incident as well. It… wasn’t pretty, to say the least.” Argus said softly. Ashei smirked.

“And here I though you got it in some noble duel or something.” Ashei teased, hoping to lighten the mood. Argus chuckled, immediately catching on to what she was doing.

“Oh no, it was actually a poker game gone wrong.” Argus said, giving her a thoughtful look.

“Are you sure?” Ashei prodded.

“It could have been someone trying to murder me in my sleep. I can’t _quite_ seem to remember.” Argus replied with a shrug.

“You must be all kinds of fun at parties.” Ashei chuckled.

“I keep getting invited back, so I must be doing something right!” Argus replied with a laugh.

“Well, I’m sure you’re beat, so I won’t bug you to spar or anything.” Ashei said, playfully punching his shoulder.

“That may be, but I am terribly hungry. Would you like to come to the mess hall with me? I believe they’re serving roasted cucco and vegetables today.”

“If they don’t mind me looking like a mess, then sure! Maybe we could meet up and spar on Saturday? I’ve been itching to try something out.”

“I certainly don’t see why-”

“Sir Vale! Oh, Sir Vale! Do wait a moment!” A woman’s voice called sweetly from down the hall. Ashei noticed Argus stiffen the moment the woman had called out that name, so she could only assume she was calling after him.

“Ashei, we have to go.” Argus whispered, quickly turning on his heel as though he hadn’t heard her.

“What? Why? What’s up with-”

“Believe me: if we don’t leave now we’ll never get away from her.” Argus hissed frantically as he gripped Ashei’s hand and started to lead her down the hall. Both had turned and started to walk forward, but the woman was quick to catch up to them.

“Sir Vale! Goodness, you must be going hard of hearing if you didn’t hear me calling for you!” the woman said with an airy laugh.

            Ashei watched as Argus’ expression went from defeat and dread to a false smile with just one deep breath. Argus turned to face the woman, with Ashei doing the same. Once Ashei caught sight of her, the only way she could think to describe this woman was beautiful. Her brown hair was styled in bouncy curls that framed her pale, oval face, but didn’t quite hide the large emerald earrings she wore. Her eyeshadow was done in deep shades of green, which complemented her hazel eyes.

           Bright red lipstick drew immediate attention to her lips, but did nothing to distract from the emerald green dress she wore. The sleeves were off shoulder in ivory, and the bodice sported a low sweetheart neckline that revealed enough of her chest to be provocative while still being acceptable. The bodice hugged her waist in all the right places, flaring down into a box pleated skirt, as with each step she took towards them Ashei could see the ivory inner pleats move. The dress was just long enough to where Ashei couldn’t see the shoes she was wearing, but from the dress and how she walked and talked alone, Ashei could tell this was one of the socialite ladies Link had warned her about.

“It’s a pleasure to see you today, Sir Vale! I see you have an… _acquaintance_ with you.” The woman said, looking to Ashei with what she could clearly see was a fake smile.

“Yes, and we were just heading to the mess hall to eat. With all due respect, Lady Buren, we’re both very hungry and would like to-”

“Oh, this won’t take but a moment! I simply wanted to ask if you were still attending dinner at my family’s residence Saturday evening.” Lady Buren asked, glancing between he and Ashei.

“I have prior plans. I don’t recall receiving any invitation prior to today, actually.” Argus said, giving Lady Buren a pointed look. She gave another airy laugh, but Ashei heard a slight waver from nervousness.

“Did you not? I _sincerely_ apologize; I’ll have to have a word with the postman for misplacing my invitation.”

“Well, if that’s all, Lady Buren, we’ll be leaving now. Have a good d-”

“You’re not going to introduce me to your acquaintance?” Lady Buren asked, looking Ashei over with one of the most judgmental looks she’d ever received.

“Oh, of course. Where are my manners? Lady Buren, this is-”

“Name’s Ashei, Lady Buren. Nice to meet you.” Ashei said, offering her hand for a handshake.

            Argus couldn’t help but chuckle when Lady Buren looked at Ashei as if she’d gone mad. She shot Ashei a glare, not making a move to return the greeting. Instead, she made a curtsey that gave a revealing view of her chest, making sure to give Argus a flirtatious glance while doing so. Argus was quick to avert his gaze upwards and clear his throat softly, trying not to look down.

“I’m not quite sure how you were to taught to greet new people, Miss Ashei, but I can assure that ladies never shake hands.” Lady Buren said snidely as she came back up, much to Argus’ relief.

“Well, I’ve never been much of a lady. I just greet people like my dad showed me.” Ashei said with a shrug, not intimidated by Lady Buren’s comment.

“You don’t say. Well, I’m sure your father taught you well, but _I_ was taught differently. I must say, you certainly have an interesting taste in clothes.”

“They’re my work clothes. I was out fighting bulbin today, so I’m a little messy, to be honest.” Ashei said with a chuckle.

“B-bulbin, you say? Well, they do look… comfortable, at least. However, if I were you, I’d invest in a few nice dresses. It would do you good to look as lovely as one of Zelda’s ladies at court.” Lady Buren recommended, hoping this dig at Ashei would fluster her. Ashei merely frowned.

“Not one for dresses; sorry. Well, not unless I’ve made a few modifications.” Ashei said, giving Argus a teasing glance. Argus blushed a bit and chuckled, which Lady Buren didn’t miss.

“Modifications?”

“Yeah. I like to make it so the skirts of my dresses can be yanked away. Keeps them from getting in the way in case I’m wearing one and trouble starts.” Ashei replied, trying not to laugh at the way Lady Buren had to contain her clear horror at the thought of Ashei’s special dresses.

“Well isn’t that a convenient feature? I must applaud you for your ingenuity, Miss Ashei.” Lady Buren commented, voice strained from maintain a pleasant tone she didn’t want to keep.

“Now that you’ve been introduced, I would like to bid you good day Lady Buren.” Argus cut in, offering her a curt nod as he gave Ashei’s hand a quick squeeze to let her know they were leaving.

“What? You’re not even going to say anything about my dress? It’s brand new, after all!” Lady Buren said in mock exasperation. Argus bit the inside of his lip to keep from saying anything snide immediately.

“It’s lovely, Lady Bur-”

“I’d recommend the shop it’s from to your friend, but I don’t think she’d appreciate such lovely clothes.” Lady Buren said, giving Ashei a smug grin. Ashei’s eyes narrowed dangerously as she fixed Lady Buren with an icy glare.

“When I wanna look as lovely as a snake in the grass, sure. But I’ve got more important things to worry about than how I look.” Ashei shot back, getting fed up with Lady Buren’s game.

“S-snake in the grass?! How _dare_ you, you disgusting wench?!”

“I don’t dare, honey. I _do_. You wanna do somethin’ about what I said besides hurl insults at me?” Ashei asked, bowing up in anger.

“Relying on anger and violence to make your point? How _pathetic_.” Lady Buren spat.

“And trying to goad someone into acting with backhanded insults is any better?!”

“It’s better than some ugly, muscly, uncouth commoner shouting threats, now isn’t it?! Someone as disgusting as you doesn’t deserve to be anywhere near the Vale name!”

“WHY YOU-”

“LADY BUREN, I don’t think you allowed me to finish my comment!” Argus shouted over Ashei, managing to keep her from going after Lady Buren by giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Oh? Oh! My, how rude of me. Please, do go on!” Lady Buren said, giving Ashei a smug grin.

“It is an absolutely lovely dress that I’m sure your servants spent the better part of the morning getting you into, much like your other dresses… though it’s a shame it only takes a soldier’s _wink_ to get you out of them.” Argus said, giving Lady Buren a challenging glare.

            Lady Buren flushed crimson, gaping a bit at Argus’ assertion. He cocked an expectant eyebrow, waiting for her to say something to him, but she quickly clamped her jaw shut and looked away. Ashei looked between them, shocked at Argus’ barbed insult.

“Your advances towards me have become increasingly transparent with each passing week, Lady Buren, and I can safely say that I am not interested in you in the slightest. I understand that your family and mine have been great friends over the years, but I never have been, nor will I ever be, interested in you. _Especially_ with how eager you are to leave with soldiers that so much as give you an inviting glance.”

“You’ve misunderstood! I would never do such a scandalous thing!”

“Then tell that to every soldier I hear bragging about how wonderful a time they had with you.” Argus said coldly.

“F-fine! If you’d rather spend your time with a filthy little weed like that, then be my guest! You’ll never hear from my family again if that’s what you so desire.”

“Is that so? Well, I suppose I’ll have to take a day trip to Laky Hylia and pay respect for my prayers having been answered! Good day, Lady Buren.” Argus said, tugging on Ashei’s hand and leading them down the hall, ignoring the insults that Lady Buren was spitting at them as they left.

“Ok Argus, that was pretty brutal. Even if she had it coming, you’ve gotta admit that was a low blow.” Ashei said as they walked down the hall.

“The truth is often very brutal, Ashei. Unfortunately, with her kind, you have to be blunt to get them to pay attention.”

“Still, you’d better only be using that as a last resort. If I catch you talking to someone like that for no reason I’ll personally knock some sense into you.” Ashei warned, making sure Argus was taking her seriously.

“As I would expect you to. Ashei, I sincerely apologize for the things Lady Buren said. I certainly hope that you didn’t take them to heart.”

“Eh? Nah. Pretty little bits of fluff like her just piss me off. But I’m glad you were smart enough to keep a grip on my hand that whole time. Kept me from just outright punching her, yeah?”  Ashei asked with a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Perhaps. But… I truly hope you don’t think you’re unappealing, Ashei.”

“What’s that got to do with anything? Her calling me a weed? Please, I’ve heard worse insults from Lottie.” Ashei laughed, glad to hear Argus chuckle as well.

“No, its… well, to me, you’re the exact opposite of a weed.” Argus started, slowing down until they’d stopped in an empty part of the many halls leading to the mess hall.

“Opposite?”

“Ashei, I find you every bit as lovely as a rose.”

“What now?!” Ashei asked incredulously, cheeks going bright red.

“You’re a lovely woman, Ashei.” Argus said sincerely, carefully watching Ashei’s expression. Ashei bit her lip a bit before snorting in amusement.

“Heh, I get it. Look, I really wasn’t bothered by what Lady Buren said, okay? You don’t have to keep saying stuff to make me feel better.”

“But I’m not! Ashei, I sincerely mean it when I say I find you beautiful. And I have no idea why you don’t believe me.” Argus insisted, growing worried when Ashei’s blush only deepened and she tugged her hand away from his.

“Argus, you can’t mean that.”

“But I do!”

“Then I don’t believe you.”

“Why? Ashei, I wouldn’t lie to you, especially about something like this.” Argus replied. He reached up to tuck a bit of stray hair behind her ear, only for her to jerk back, eyes wide.

“You can’t mean that, because that means you’re interested in me as more than a friend. And that’s a problem, because I feel that way too!” Ashei spluttered, a cold feeling of anxiety curling in her gut. A moment of surprised silence passed between them before it dawned on Ashei just what she’d let slip.

“SHIT!” Ashei shouted, bringing a hand to cover her mouth as she tried to keep herself calm.

“Ashei, I’m not mad! I’m actually glad to hear that you feel the same!”

“No no no. You can’t. _We_ can’t!” Ashei argued frantically, blush only deepening and she stepped back, hand moving to run through her hair as she tried to think.

“Why can’t we?” Argus asked gently, taking a step towards her.

“Argus I can’t do this right now. I’m sorry, but I have to think. I-I’ll see you later!” Ashei said quickly, turning on her heel and darting down the hall.

“Ashei, wait!” Argus called after her.

She didn’t turn back around, and by the time Argus made up his mind to go after her, she had already disappeared.

\-----

“Link, I know you’re quite taken with Avira’s family, but I really think we should be heading home now.” Shad said as he quickly picked up one of the black puppies that had decided to investigate his shoes and put it back in the basket.

“Ah, alright. They’re probably getting hungry anyways. I know I am!” Link said as he put the puppy he was holding in the basket as well, laughing when Avira licked a stripe up his cheek.

“Your inherent bond with animals is absolutely mind-boggling, old boy. Do you know that?” Shad asked with a chuckle, watching Link stood and put the basket behind Zelda’s throne once more.

“I mean, I guess I’ve just always had a knack for dealing with animals, y’know?” Link replied, moving to the side a bit so Avira could tend to her pups.

“Perhaps all that ranching has left a larger impact on you than you realized.”

“Maybe. I mean, I can do some pretty neat stuff now, so that’s gotta count for something.”

“Neat stuff?”

“Yeah, like this!”

            Before Shad could even ask what Link meant, Link had grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up, smirking as Shad went red and spluttered at Link’s sudden show of strength. Deciding to mess with him a bit, Link spun them around in a circle, laughing while Shad clung to Link’s shoulders, begging him to stop before he got sick. Link finally decided to stop and set Shad back down, keeping his arms around his waist as Shad got his bearings. 

“Was that entirely necessary?!” Shad asked, leaning a bit on Link as he tried to convince himself the room wasn’t spinning.

“Nah, but it was fun, right?” Link replied, chuckling a bit when Shad rolled his eyes at him.

“Discover a way to prevent the inherent nausea that follows, and perhaps I’d call it fun.” Shad said, smirking at Link to let him know that no harm was truly done.

“Hmm… well, I’m afraid I’m fresh out of Triforce power, so I’m gonna have to save medical miracles for another day.”

“Oh? You can’t just go get some from Malo Mart?” Shad teased, glad to see Link snort in amusement.

“Y’know? I don’t think Malo’s got that in his inventory.” Link said thoughtfully, making Shad laugh.

“True. Even that little devil couldn’t pull that off.”

“Excuse me, but have you two se-Am I interrupting something?” Argus asked as he looked into the throne room.

            He certainly hadn’t expected to see Shad with his hands resting on Link’s shoulders while Link’s arms were still around Shad’s waist. The pair, who had seemed rather content with their situation, looked to him before looking back to each other, only for Shad to quickly back out of Link’s grasp and straighten his clothes out some. Link gave Shad a confused look, but shook it off.

“Have we seen what?” Link asked, wondering what had Argus seeming so upset.

“Who, actually. Ashei and I… I think we had a falling out and she took off running. I have no clue where she would have gone and frankly I’m worried about her.” Argus admitted, coming into the room completely and approaching the pair.

“Took off running?! Gracious, what happened?” Shad asked.

            Argus took a moment to explain to Link and Shad just what had happened. As he told them about Lady Buren’s backhanded insults, Ashei’s initial reaction, and how Argus had intervened and what that culminated to, it became clear to Link and Shad just what had happened. The pair looked to each other and sighed.

“It would seem this trifling lady has stirred up Ashei’s anxieties again.” Shad said, crossing his arms and looking up in thought.

“Anxieties?” Argus asked, clearly confused.

“Ashei might come off as sturdy as a darknut, but even they come apart with the right pressure.” Link replied, fixing Argus with a steady look.

“Link, would you prefer to seek Ashei out and check on her?” Shad asked.

“I don’t know Shad. Being there in case she needs someone to talk to is one thing, but I’ve never seen her really upset before. You might be better, since you’ve known her longest.” Link replied.

“I suppose you’re right. I have a feeling she’s taken off to Vivian’s, so I’ll start my search there. I suppose I’ll see you back at the apartment?” Shad asked as he began to leave the room.

“Yeah. I’ll pick up some dinner on the way back since I’m sure neither of us wants to cook tonight. And Shad? When you find her, tell her to go to Telma’s once she’s calmed down some. You know she’d outright forget to eat when she’s all muddled up like this.” Link called after him as he left the room. Shad gave him a wave over his shoulder to let Link know he’d been heard.

“So… Ashei slipped, huh?” Link asked, coming over to Argus and patting his shoulder to calm him down.

“It would seem so. Honestly, I thought she might be interested in me, but I didn’t want to push anything onto her. You can understand my surprise when she just blurted out how she felt like that.” Argus replied, offering Link a melancholy grin.

“Ashei’s not really good with being subtle unless there’s a battle strategy behind it. Believe me, I thought I was the blunt one out of the group, but she’s probably worse than me!” Link laughed. Argus chuckled.

“True. But I’ve found that candid nature of hers to be quite refreshing. I… Goddesses, I don’t even know where to start.”

“Well, the steps in front of Zelda’s throne might not be comfy, but I think they’re a good place to sit when you need to think.” Link suggested.

“Right. A seat might be a good thing for me right now…” Argus muttered, walking with Link to take a seat at the steps before Zelda’s throne.

“I’m kinda glad Zelda and Morey had to take off and attend to some market district meeting or something. Gave me and Shad a chance to play with Avira’s pups in peace.” Link said.

“Is that where they are? I suppose that makes sense, considering there’s been a dispute over the revenue the festival earned.” Argus replied.  A moment of silence passed between the pair before Link decided to get a better idea of the problem.

“So… you didn’t know about Ashei’s hang-up, did you?” Link started, trying to think of how to approach the subject without making Argus feel guilty.

“I had no idea she thought so lowly of herself. At least, as a woman. Her pride in herself as a warrior is shining as compared to that.”

“Well, the problem is she’s _different_ from most of the women in Castle town.” Link answered simply.

“But why should that matter? She earns an honest living and hasn’t harmed anyone doing so… well, that I know of, at least.” Argus quipped, knowing Ashei had a tendency to be reckless at times.

“That’s the thing: that ain’t normal around here. Back home, women run shops and ranches themselves and no one thinks anything of it! But around here, it seems like if a woman that isn’t Zelda is in a position of power-hell, if they just seem well off by their own hand-then they aren’t ‘a proper lady’. Whatever that’s supposed to mean.” Link grumped, not happy with the thought in the slightest.

“I can understand your frustration. Women are held to an unrealistic standard: slender, pale, delicate, never speaking when their husband does, and accepting their only duty in life is that of a homemaker. But that perception is wrong to me. Perhaps I would like to be able to spar with my future wife, or perhaps I would want her to be able to fend for herself if I were to pass away suddenly. If I married a woman meeting the ‘standard’, she wouldn’t be able to do those things or would be ridiculed for trying.”

“And we both know Ashei is none of those things. She’d buck the system in a heartbeat if that meant providing for her family or just getting to be herself.”

“That and she’d rip a dress to shreds if it was in her way.” Argus added, chuckling when Link gave an amused snort.

“Yeah. Ashei’s not one for standards, that’s for sure. But… she’s still pretty self-conscious about this stuff. I get where she’s comin’ from: I get all kinds of flak for standing out. But Ashei’s been dealing with it for a lot longer than I have, so who knows just how much she really doubts her own beauty. I know just a few months’ worth of the harassment was enough to make me feel horrible, so I can only imagine what years of backhanded insults and rumors might have done to her.” Link said, crossing his arms in thought. Argus frowned.

“True, Ashei is everything that a ‘proper lady’ is not. But that’s exactly what I love about her. She’s not just the same pretty face in a slightly different dress seeking a husband because she thinks she has to. Certainly, she has a temper and isn’t the best at being delicate about anything, but that’s just it. She’s… she’s forthcoming, sincere, willing to put me in my place if I need it… she’s _genuine_ , and that’s what makes her beautiful to me. That genuine nature shines through all the little flaws she might have, and I’m more than willing to accept that if it means I have the chance to help her see the beauty I see in her.” Argus finished, looking to Link.

“And that’s why I’m not worried about you wanting to court her. I know you’re not gonna go breaking her heart just because you think she’s not pretty enough anymore, and you’ve probably got the best shot out of all of us to help her see how beautiful she really is. But just keep this in mind for me, ok? You break her heart, I break your face. Got it?” Link asked, giving Argus a pointed look. Argus gulped audibly.  

“D-duly noted. Though I’m fairly certain you’re capable of far worse.”

“Good. I’m glad you’ve at least got yourself sorted out. Now you just have to convince Ashei that she’s all those things you think she is.” Link said with a little smile, choosing to look towards the door.

“That might be a far harder task than I anticipate. If how she reacted today to simply being called lovely is normal…” Argus started before trailing off into a sigh.

“Hey now, don’t get discouraged before you even try! I thought I’d never get Shad out of his shell, but he’s doing a lot better a lot quicker than I thought he would.” Link said, hoping to cheer Argus up.

“Oh?”

“Yeah! Shad used to be really quiet. He didn’t talk much, got discouraged and down on himself constantly… he had me worried for the first few weeks that I knew him. Hell, even Ashei told me getting him to go easier on himself was impossible.” Link explained, not aware that Argus was watching him closely.

“So I figured ‘well, maybe he’s just never had someone to really listen to him before’ and decided to talk to him about his research. But man, did he do more than that! He taught me about stuff I didn’t even know existed. I’d just listen to him, for hours on end sometimes, just to let him know someone actually did care about his research. And y’know what? One of those days, listening to him talk, he just outright asked me what I thought, somethin’ he’d never done. Shocked me and Ashei both.” Link said, glancing to Argus to see if he seemed bored.

“And then? What happened?” Argus urged.

“Well… I told him, and he just about boxed my ears because I said that sounded crazy! We wound up arguing for a good hour, but by the end of it we were both laughing.” Link said, laughing at the fond memory.

“But y’know? That got him talking more. He started to open up not just to me, but everyone. He... he did more than come out of his shell; he shattered it. And then I started seeing him for the amazing person he really is.” Link finished, not seeing the knowing smile on Argus’ lips.

“Amazing, you say?”

“Well, yeah! He’s the smartest man I know, but he never lets it go to his head. Not to mention the fact he’s hardworking, level-headed, and is willing to risk his life for who he loves and what he believes in… even when he knows he’s outmatched. Sure, he might be too serious for his own good some days, and he’s got a bad habit of overthinking things, but that’s what he’s got me for, y’know? We sorta… we balance each other out, I guess.” Link finished.

            Link was quiet for a minute, thinking over what he’d just admitted to Argus. He knew everything he said was true, but for some reason, he still didn’t feel like he’d explained himself. Something was missing, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It felt as though he was purposely leaving something out because it didn’t seem right in his head.

“It sounds like you two truly love each other.” Argus said, not expecting Link to sit up ramrod straight and look to him incredulously.

“Love?!”

“You mean to tell me you two aren’t involved?!” Argus asked, truly surprised.

“No! We’re friends!  That’s all! Ashei’s been tellin’ you stories, hasn’t she? Uuugh, I swear to Farore I’m gonna-”

“Ashei hasn’t told me anything of the sort! I had assumed that simply from what you told me just now.” Argus explained.

“Really?”

“Well… yes. You spoke of him with such sincerity that I could only think you two were involved. Not to mention how comfortable you two seemed to be when I saw you earlier.” Argus added, chuckling when Link blushed.

“I… I really don’t know what I feel for Shad. I mean, all the stuff I said about him just now I meant… but can’t that just be for a good friend too? I guess-if I’m bein’ honest, at least-that I might love him like that... but at the same time I don’t want to make a mistake and hurt him. He’s my best friend, y’know?” Link explained, trying to maybe make sense of it himself. Argus sighed.

“Link, I can’t answer that for you. To me, it sounds like you love him, but if you’re unsure, then I wouldn’t say anything. I would wait until you’re certain before broaching that subject with him.”

“But, how can you tell? There’s so many different kinds of love that I don’t even know how to start thinking about it.” Link admitted. Argus gave him a side glance and chuckled.

“Love is simply one of life's paradoxes: both inclusive and fickle, certain yet cautious, forgiving and vengeful... It's a sublime thing that, to me at least, is never meant to be truly understood. Which is why I think we're all so desperate to seek it out and experience it ourselves; if not for the experience alone. Believe me when I say you’ll simply realize when your affection has shifted from platonic to romantic.” Argus mused. Link’s eyebrows went up in surprise at Argus’ explanation.

“That’s gotta be the prettiest explanation for love I’ve ever heard. It’s confusing as all get-out, but I guess that’s the point, huh?” Link said with a laugh. Argus chuckled sheepishly.

“Forgive me for waxing poetic. I… I happen to write in my spare time as a hobby.”

“Well, just don’t go all poetic on Ashei just yet. She might keel over dead!”

“No kidding…”

“Argus, why don’t you go wait around at Telma’s and take the rest of the day for yourself. A bowl of Telma’s beef stew is always a great meal to eat if you need to think and clear your head. And if you’re lucky, you might get a chance to talk to Ashei and sort things out today.” Link suggested.

“I think I’ll take your advice. Thank you for your time, Link. I greatly appreciate it.” Argus said as he rose to his feet, with Link doing the same.

“It’s not a problem. And I’ll think about what you told me some too.” Link said as they started to leave, with Link heading back to Shad’s apartment and Argus towards Telma’s for a much needed meal.

\-----

            Ashei let out a shout of frustration as she stabbed and sliced away at a training dummy Vivian had set up for her. Deciding it would be her safest option, Ashei had stolen away to Vivian’s forge in an attempt to clear her head after her little falling out with Argus. Ashei paused, panting as she glared the dummy down. Argus’ words still rung in her head, and it was all she could do not to begin blushing like a fool all over again. Letting out another cry of frustration, she opted for a spinning slice that sent the dummy’s head flying over Vivian’s counter and into the back. A surprised yelp and the clattering of steel against the stone floor made Ashei pause and glance to the doorway, offering Vivian a sheepish grin as she came to the front of the shop. She was holding the dummy’s head in her hand, glancing from it to Ashei.

“Alright, I’ve got no clue what happened, but it must be bad if you’ve torn ol’ Marcus up _this_ bad.” Vivian sighed as she put the dummy’s head on the counter and leaned on it like a pillow, watching Ashei finally choose to sheathe her sword.

“Was Marcus husband number one or two?” Ashei asked, hoping to throw Vivian off the subject.

“Marcus was two. He’s the bastard that tried to sell the shop right out from under my nose, remember? I think you helped me track his sorry ass down so I could give him the beating he deserved… or was that Telma?” Vivian wondered, cocking her head in thought.

“Pretty sure it was Telma. I don’t remember going on any vengeance hunts with you or anything.”

“Thought so. But enough about my past screw-ups; what’s got you so upset? I know it ain’t your gauntlet that’s got you this muddled up.” Vivian asked, knowing full and well what Ashei was up to.

“Viv, I really don’t know if I can talk about it.”

“Oooh, did you stumble onto some royal conspiracy?” Vivian teased, glad to see Ashei roll her eyes and give her a small grin.

“I wish it was something that simple to deal with.”

“Oh?”

“Y’know Argus, right?”

“Mr. Dreamboat Knight? How could I forget him!” Vivian laughed.

“Well… he… um… he likes me.”

“Likes you?”

“Like… like I like him.” Ashei finished, blushing when Vivian lit up with excitement.

“Ashei that’s grea-wait. Oh no. Please tell me you didn’t punch him!” Vivian begged, voice slightly panicked. Ashei shot her a half-hearted glare.

“ _No_ , I didn’t _punch_ him. I slipped up and told him I felt the same and…”

“AND?!”

“I PANICKED! I panicked and ran off on him, ok?!” Ashei shot back, hiding her face behind her hands. Vivian made a soft noise of understanding and moved out from behind the counter, moving to wrap Ashei in a hug.

“Aw, sweetie. It’s ok; everyone panics once in a while, right?”

“But what if I insulted him or-”

“Or made him worry?”

            Ashei and Vivian both looked up to the doorway to see Shad standing there, arms crossed expectantly. Vivian let Ashei move out of the hug she’d wrapped her in, instead looking Shad over. As Shad walked in, closing the door behind him, Ashei tried to keep her face as straight as possible.

“I’m gonna guess you’re here on his behalf?” Ashei asked.

“Yes. He wanted to give you space and respect your wish for some time alone. Link and I, however, aren’t so keen to leave you alone with your thoughts for too long.” Shad replied, giving Ashei a soft smile.

“And if she didn’t want that?” Vivian cut in, cocking an eyebrow at Shad. Despite her short stature, Shad knew full and well Vivian could make his life a living hell.

“Viv, don’t worry about it. I’m used to either this one or Link butting in at this point, so I know they mean well.” Ashei said, putting a hand on Vivian’s shoulder to calm her down. Vivian shot Shad a warning glare before deciding to let the pair talk in peace, choosing to disappear into the back of her shop once more to repair Ashei’s gauntlet.

“I take it you’ve already had words with Marcus?” Shad asked, chuckling when he saw the state of the training dummy.

“Oh, we spoke at length. He had it coming.” Ashei shrugged. Shad’s brows furrowed with worry when she didn’t even chuckle.

“What did he say, exactly?” Shad asked, thinking he might be able to wheedle something out of Ashei indirectly.

“What most other guys would say to me. I know how to take care of that.” Ashei grumbled, sword hand twitching out of habit from the thought.

“But that’s not the problem, now is it?”

“You’re right, it’s not. But I just can’t believe Argus would say that kind of stuff to me.” Ashei said, tone high with exasperation.

“Ashei, do you think Argus would lie to you? He knows full and well what you would do to a malicious liar. Besides, Link and I tell you repeatedly that-”

“I’m just as beautiful as the other ladies in Castle Town, if not prettier. I know. But you guys are supposed to say that kinda stuff because you’re practically my brothers. You’re supposed to make me feel better about myself! But Argus is… he’s more than that. He doesn’t have that kind of obligation stuck in his head.” Ashei said, voice dropping to a soft tone.

“Which is all the more reason you should believe him.”

“I don’t know, Shad. I just… you know I’m not used to that kind of stuff. And I didn’t take off because I was mad at him; I was afraid if I stuck around I’d only mess things up worse.”

“Well, Argus is worried sick that’s he’s insulted you or overstepped some unknown boundary, so I’m not sure if you’d call that a success or not.” Shad replied, watching as Ashei shut her eyes tight in frustration at the news.

“Shad, look at me! Do I look like the kind of woman a knight should be with?! I’m foul-mouthed, blunt, have no sense of how high society works, and let’s not forget that I have _muscles_ , for fuck’s sake! My abs are probably just as good as Argus’, not to mention my shoulders are too broad for me to wear the dresses that I’d be expected to wear.”

“Ashei, you’re not that-”

“Picture this: Argus takes me to some formal function in one of my dresses. Everyone’s staring at me, because they can clearly see how broad my shoulders are, the fact that my arms are just a little less muscly than Argus’. They can see the scars on my hands and back and arms from my training and someone insults me for it, I pop off at them, and then the rumors start and-”

“Ashei! Snap out of it!” Shad shouted, effectively cutting off Ashei’s self-depreciating rant. Ashei jolted and clammed up, biting her lip to keep herself in check.

“Listen to yourself. I know that you’re concerned about these things, but for Nayru’s sake, those trifling, insipid little _brats_ would only do them in the first place because they know for a _fact_ that you’re far more lovely than the lot of them put together! They only attack women they perceive to be a threat, and that’s the heart of the issue: they can’t understand why you’re better than them and never will, because they wouldn’t know genuine beauty if it came up and bit them on the ass!” Shad shouted, only growing angrier at the thought of people acting this way toward his friend. Ashei’s eyebrows went up in surprise at Shad’s outburst.

“And if you don’t believe me, then consider this: those women all wear the makeup and jewelry they do and put on airs to distract from their perceived shortcomings. Instead of owning them and making them part of who they are, they simply cover them up and hope for the best. But you! You’ve accepted who you are, faults and all, and are lovely in spite of it. And you know what? It drives them absolutely batty! _That’s_ why they pick at you, Ashei. They’re _jealous_.” Shad finished with a huff.

            Shad’s cheeks had gone a bit red from all the shouting, but Ashei knew he wasn’t angry with her.  She cocked an eyebrow at Shad before she finally broke out into a grin, laughing a little at his outburst. Shad sighed a bit to clear his head before returning the grin and crossing his arms.

“Have I made myself clear?” Shad asked, voice jokingly stern.

“Crystal, sir. I think Link is starting to rub off on you!” Ashei replied.

“Perhaps, but that’s neither here nor there. Now, do you think you’ll be able to tell Argus that you’re willing to at least try? I’m certain if you explain to him your anxiety he’ll respect any requests you might have.” Shad asked, watching Ashei closely.

“Shad… I’ll be honest with you, okay? I’m afraid of hurting Argus if I accept him courting me. I don’t want to make him look bad or anything, y’know? He’s held to some pretty damn high standards, and I’m afraid to accept because I don’t want him to get dragged down to my level. Just because we feel the same about each other doesn’t mean it’ll be easy.” Ashei admitted.

“How do you think I feel about Link? You always pick at me for dancing around my feelings for him, but he’s the Legendary Hero reincarnate! And me? I’m just some scrawny bookworm that happened to catch a lucky break thanks to the man that stole his heart. I owe everything I am now to Link, and yet I’m still greedy enough to wish for him to return my feelings for him. At least you know for certain that Argus is willing to take that risk with you. With Link, I could very well lose everything I have with him if I indulge my fancies, and I’m not ready to take that risk… not yet, at least.” Shad replied, looking down and away from Ashei.

            A moment of heavy silence passed between the pair before Ashei finally sighed. Shad glanced up only to find himself wrapped up in one of her tight hugs. Shad was quick to return the gesture, both of them holding each other tight until they finally moved away. Ashei patted Shad’s shoulder reassuringly, offering him a small smile.

“You’re right, Shad. I shouldn’t let those other women get to me and I should do something for myself for once. I can’t guarantee that I’ll get over my hang-ups overnight, but I’ll work on it. Just like you’ll work on yours, right?” Ashei asked, holding out her hand for Shad. Shad glanced down to her extended hand and gave it a firm shake.

“You have a deal, my dear. Now, Argus is more than likely waiting at Telma’s hoping to see you and patch things up. If I were you, I’d go meet him.” Shad replied, smirking when Ashei blushed a little bit.

“Alright, alright, I’m going. I’ll see you later Shad. And thanks… I think I needed a good yelling-at to snap me out of it!” Ashei said with a laugh, heading out the door to go Telma’s.

            Shad stood in the now quiet shop, thinking about what all he’d said. Certainly, he loved Link, but was it right to want him to return those feelings? He wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to ask if Link was even remotely interested. But he was beginning to suspect he might. If the little gazes he was catching more frequently as of late and how comfortable Link was with physical contact between them meant anything, it would at least seem like he was interested…

‘But that’s me putting the cart before the horse. At least Ashei has a sure chance at romance.’ Shad thought, smiling at the thought of his friend finally having the opportunity to pursue a relationship.

“Shad, you done good today honey.” Vivian said from her spot leaning against the doorframe of the back room. Shad jolted and spun around, looking to Vivian in shock.

“H-how much of that did you hear just now?!” Shad spluttered, going red when Vivian gave him a knowing smirk.

“Oh… I’d say enough. Let me just say this: you’ve got a better shot with Link than you’re giving yourself credit for. Take your time to get yourself ready to confess if you want, but I’ll bet you anything Link’s gonna be the one to confess first.” Vivian said gently before moving back into the back room, trying not to laugh as Shad only went redder.

\-----

            Argus sat at the bar in Telma’s, mulling over his conversation with Link while he stirred his beef stew. Link had been right about the stew being good, but he’d failed to warn him how hot it was when it came out. Argus chuckled at he took a spoonful and blew on it, taking a bite only to find it still too hot to eat.

‘Now I know why he said it’s a good dish to think over.’ Argus thought in amusement as he heard the door to the bar slam open.

            Argus looked up to the doorway to see Ashei standing there, panting a bit from what seemed to be a run she’d taken. Argus cocked his head, wondering if he should go over to her, but she was quick to shut the door behind her as she moved across the room to him. Before Argus could say anything, Ashei had smacked him upside the head, looking at Argus expectantly.

“And just what was that for?!” Argus asked, totally shocked from the unexpected strike.

“THAT was for flustering me today and not backing off when I looked like I needed it.” Ashei said sternly before leaning forward and pulling him into a tight hug.

“A-and this?” Argus asked, tentatively raising an arm so he could rest his hand against her back.

“This is for being stupid enough to tell me that kind of stuff and actually mean it.” Ashei replied softly, pulling away so she could see him.

“Then you have every right to call me stupid, because I stand by what I said earlier today.” Argus said as Ashei kicked out her favorite stool and sat down, leaning against the bar with a smirk.

“And that makes me as equally stupid, because I’m willing to do something about it.” Ashei said, chuckling when Argus’ brows knitted together in confusion before it dawned on him what she meant.

“O-oh… you’re actually willing to-”

“Yeah. I’m willing to give it a shot, provided you don’t turn into an absolute mushball on me.” Ashei said. Argus’ face lit up with a smile before he caught himself, trying to remain calm.

“I can’t guarantee that I won’t tell you you’re beautiful if the moment moves me to say so.”

“And that’s fine. We just… we need to go slow with that kind of stuff, ok? I know you mean the best, but… I grew up pretty much hearing the opposite. So you’ve gotta give me a little bit of a break. I get flustered by that kind of stuff really easy.” Ashei admitted, her blush beginning to come back at the thought of Argus complimenting her. Argus chuckled.

“I will try my best… but do forgive me if I can’t help myself.” Argus replied, laughing when Ashei smacked his shoulder.

“So… what now? I mean, do we need to go on some fancy date to make things official or…?” Ashei started, glancing to Argus nervously.

“I don’t think so. But you need to at least eat something, since I’m certain you’re famished by now.” Argus said, glad to see Ashei reaching for a menu.

“Well, in that case I think I’m gonna have the house pot roast.”

“On me, correct?” Argus said, failing to catch the sly smirk that crossed Ashei’s lips.

“Not until after the first date, Argus.” Ashei said, managing to keep a straight face as Argus flushed crimson.

“A-ASHEI!”

“What? All I’m sayin’ is that I’m paying for my dinner tonight! Geez, what were _you_ thinking?” Ashei teased, laughing as Argus groaned at falling for Ashei’s trick.

“Goddesses, you can make a crack like that but if I so much as liken you to a rose…”

“H-hey! None of that!”

“See?! There you go!”

            Argus and Ashei continued to pick and tease at each other in good fun before Telma finally came out to see what all the ruckus was. After Ashei explained the situation, Telma placed her order, insisting that their dinner that night was on her as a congratulatory gift. Ashei and Argus continued to talk well after their food had been finished, opting to take a bit of time to enjoy each other’s company. Once they’d finally decided to head home for the day, Argus insisted on escorting Ashei home. Despite her initial protest, she decided to let him walk with her, the pair taking in the afternoon together in comfortable silence for the most part. Ashei wasn’t really sure when, but somewhere between Telma’s and her apartment, Argus had slipped his hand into hers once more… and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Link and Shad both badgered Ashei as to how things went the next day. After she told them, the pair teased her nonstop for a good hour before she finally put them both in a stern headlock to shut them up.


End file.
